The metabolism of sulfur-containing compunds in the heart is being studied under various physiological and pathological conditions. One of the models being uses is the Okamoto strain of spontaneously hypertensive rats. The effects of agents on membrane function is of particular interest, and studies also include the effects of agents on membrane properties in the central nervous system.